Big D
Big D - postać z serialu Klasa 3000, szef wytwórni Soul Stack Records, diabeł występujący pod postacią brodatego mężczyzny o dość sporej tuszy. Historia Big D pojawił się tylko w odcinku The Devil and Lil'D, w którym odegrał dość ważną rolę jako istota, która próbowała wykorzystać młodego perkusistę Lil'D do własnych celów. Big D twierdził, że "D" przy jego imieniu wzięło się od "Dwight", choć bardziej prawdopodobna wydaje się sugestia wyrażona w tytule odcinka. Big D miał na swoich usługach dwu przedstawicieli, których wygląd wzbudzał zdecydowanie mniejsze zaufanie - byli to ludzie o wyglądzie wampirów, którzy nie potrafili poprawnie wymówić "s" z powodu swoich wężowych języków. Przy ich pomocy Big D zdołał nakłonić Lil'D do tego, by podpisał on kontrakt z Soul Stack Records. Chłopak liczył na to, że będzie sławnym muzykiem, jak jego idol Sunny Bridges, który z kolei odradzał swemu uczniowi korzystanie z usług tej podejrzanej wytwórni. Big D całkowicie zmienił image chłopaka, a następnie nagrał z nim teledysk, który okazał się w rzeczywistości mało lotną reklamą szynki. Kiedy Lil'D zorientował się, że został zaprzęgnięty w okowy komercji, było już za późno. Szansa na uratowanie chłopaka pojawiła się, kiedy prawnik Larry Parkenfarker doradził wyzwanie Big D na pojedynek w graniu na skrzypcach. Niestety, demoniczny producent z łatwością pokonał chłopca, jednak nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by wziąć udział w następnych konkurencjach, których celem miało być odzyskanie wolnej duszy przez Lil'D. Następne próby kończyły się również porażką perkusisty - Lil'D nie miał żadnych problemów z tym, by wygrać w ekspresowym tempie jedzenie hot dogów na czas, strzelanie z łuku albo lot balonem. Nawet końcowe starcie zakończyło się sukcesem dla przewrotnego impresaria - polegało ono na grze na perkusji. Lil'D umiał wprawdzie zagrać niezły kawałek, lecz Big D posunął się do tego, że... użył dodatkowych par rąk (!) i dał znacznie lepszy popis, niż Lil'D. Kiedy sprawa wydawała się być definitywnie rozstrzygnięta, Sunny postanowił sprzedać własną duszę w miejsce swego ucznia, co dla Big D wydawało się błogosławieństwem. Big D pragnął, aby Sunny nagrał mu jingiel do reklamy wieprzowych nóżek w galarecie i doczekał się go... ale w innej formie. W studiu nagrań Sunny zaczął niemiłosiernie fałszować i po całej nocy piekielnych wrzasków Big D spytał Sunny'ego, dlaczego tak strasznie śpiewa. Sunny odparł wtedy, że bardzo ciąży mu fakt, iż nie jest już wolnym człowiekiem i cierpi z powodu zniewolenia swojej duszy. Big D - niewiele myśląc - podarł cyrograf i rozkazał Sunny'emu śpiewać dalej, ten jednak zaśmiał mu się w twarz i uświadomił mu, jak wielki popełnił błąd, dając się wmanewrować w podstęp nauczyciela muzyki. Zrozpaczony Big D mógł tylko bezsilnie złorzeczyć, a siła jego gniewu była tak wielka, że siedziba Soul Stack Records dosłownie zapadła się pod ziemię. Lil'D oraz Sunny Bridges mieli już nigdy więcej nie usłyszeć o diabolicznej wytwórni i jej szefie... Big D jest jednym z wykonawców piosenki "All We Want Is Your Soul", w której oznajmia Lil'D, że jego dusza należy do niego i można go sprzedać. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Klasy 3000 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Bohaterowie występujący w jednym odcinku Klasy 3000 Kategoria:Bohaterowie